Advertisers often use disposable packages, containers, and drink sleeves to market products and/or services. For example, fast food containers, such as beverage cups and French fry holders, often display advertising slogans. Disposable drink sleeves, which are commonly used to protect consumers' hands from the heat of coffee, often contain similar messages. After the product is consumed, however, the container or drink sleeve is simply thrown away, and the advertiser remains in the dark regarding who read the particular advertisement and what response the advertisement provoked.